Ghosts
by Ashleybuscus
Summary: SAFARI SLAM bade weekend. A sad tale of Martins, statuets, and eels. Also a whole lotta bade. Plz read if you enjoy a good cry. This is a parody of the film Ghost, I DO NOT OWN IT!


**DISCLAIMER!**

**If i owned victorious, i would make this an episode along with all my other storys.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE- this story is for OMGitzMollie, an ENORMOUS bade shipper. Seriously, your the biggest bade fan i've ever heard of.**

Ghosts

Cat's POV

"I liked the bit where Martin died." Jade smirked, clinging to Beck's arm.

"I wonder why." he said sarcastically.

Jade had only told me and Beck about Martin, her past boyfriend. She said that he had treated her like dirt, and beat her half to death every time she did the tinyest thing wrong, but she was so desperate for his love she lived through it all, took the hittings with a smile, took the insults with a laugh. Of course, when Beck came, she fell in love and they kissed, and Martin had got so angry he stabbed her in the shoulder,and she had the scar to prove it. I would have never let a guy treat me like that. If a guy even shoved me I would ride my unicorn into his butt!

Mind you, my unicorn might go to prison for attempted murder.

"The part with the knife scared me." I told Robbie, who was muttering quietly to Rex.

"Which part with the knife? There was over 50."

"The film was called Knife, girl!" Rex could be so mean sometimes.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

The whole gang except me sighed, like they usually do when I say that.

"Ok, who's up for PIZZA?" Tori yelled at the top of her lungs. We all cheered, except André, who frantically checked his pockets before sighing heavally.

"Oh, dang it! I dont have any money."

"Don't worry, André, I'll pay for you." Tori reached into her pocket and pulled out several dollar notes. She waved them in the air happily, laughing.

She stopped laughing when some stange men came round the corner and smiled evily at her.

"Oh, you got some bucks have you?" They said, wandering up to us. There were three of them, two big muscular ones at the back, one little lanky one at the front. He was the one who was speaking. "Would you mind giving them to us?"  
>I could tell they were not nice men. There voices were harsh when they spoke, and they kept ... I can't say the rest. It's dirty. Tee hee.<p>

Jade stepped in front of Tori.

"Why should we give you our money? You don't deserve it. Go on, give me one good reason."

I love the way she stands up for herself in rough situations, it makes me glad I've got Jade for a friend.

Then the small man took out a gun and pressed it against her chin.

"There, that's your reason." he said, smirking.

Jade didn't freak out and give him the money even then. She just floded her arms and stared him straight in the eye. For a moment I thought I was going to here a bang and see Jade die, but instead I saw the small man being thrown to the ground, dropping his pistol. When he tried to grab it, he was picked up by his neck and held up against the wall. It was Beck that was holding him.

"No-one EVER holds up a gun to my girlfriend. EVER!"

Wow. Beck's so brave sometimes, even braver than Jade. I don't love Beck, but I look up to him as an idol, so thats why I started attacking the small man with my high heeled shoe when he punched Beck in the face. After a while, I saw Tori start kicking one of the bigger men. I was still knocking the small man with my shoe when I saw him reach for his gun.

BANG BANG BANG!

Beck's POV

The men started running away, with Tori's money. I don't know how they managed to grab it, she was a real fighter back then. We chased after the men and yelled at them.

"Hey!" Cat yelled "My shoe isn't done crushing your face yet!"

We continued until they were out of sight. We were almost out of breath by then.

"You guys OK?" Tori panted. Then I noticed my wounds from the fight had disappered. I was sure that I had least gained a black eye, but when I felt my face, no pain came. I could see the others were doing it too, Tori feeling her legs up and down, Cat massaging a supposedly broken shoulder.

"BECK!" I heard Jade yell behind me.

"It's OK, Jade, I'm fi-" I turned around to see Jade cradeling me. I was right about my black eye, but I didn't know I had been shot. And died.

* * *

><p>I almost passed out it was so creepy. My eyes had rolled upwards and I was whiter than snow. I reached out to try and feel the bullet hole, but my hand went straight through me.<p>

I couldn't be dead. I was standing here, wasn't I? I was breathing, I was talking to Tori and Cat-

I looked around, to see Tori and Cat's body's lying near mine. Tori was lying on her side, bleeding from her mouth as well as her chest, Cat lying face down, her limbs spread wide apart. The Tori beside me was crying silent tears, her face in her hands, while Cat cheered and clapped her hands together.

"Yay!" she laughed "We've cloned ouselves!"

Oh. My. God.

"I wish they'd stop bleeding though, it's kind of discusting. Wait, what if their hurt? Oh my God, we need to call an ambulance NOW!"

Tori must of explained to Cat that we'd just been murdured, because I heard screaming after about five seconds. Or mabye she'd figured it out for herself. I don't know, I wasn't concentrating.

I _was_ concentrating in Jade, and she was the saddest thing I'd ever seen.

She was crying so hard I thought she might explode. Her face was as red as the blood leaking from my temple, and she was shaking.

After 3 seconds of looking at her I died again, only this time it was painful. Really, really painful.

After a while of trying to calm Cat down, the ambulance that André had called arrived. They loaded me, Tori and Cat's bodys in, with great difficulty as Jade wouldn't even let them within a meter of me, and Robbie just yelled "CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" and was proberbly extremaly off-putting. I watched with tears in my eyes as the ambulance drove away, Cat only just louder than the sirens.

* * *

><p>Tori's POV<p>

We sat on a bench in the hospital we'd been taken to, Cat still whimpering over the fact we were dead. I couldn't stop shaking myself, I'd just been shot, for God's sake! I was never going to become a woman, never find a good boyfriend, never become famous like I'd always hoped-

Sikowitz said I'd never become a pop-star, and he was right.

"I wonder which one is us." Cat murmured as some of those rolling beds came down the alley, with sheets lying over dead bodys. We soon found out when Robbie came down clinging to one.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...t" He continued, weeping into the bed with Cat in (I could only tell it was her by the tips of scarlett peeping over the top). I could see André near the top of the hallway, his chocalate cheeks tearstained. It almost killed me (again) to see him like this.

I couldn't even imagine what Beck felt when we saw Jade.

She was shaking so hard she looked like a vibrating toy, her eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears. She could barely even walk, a nurse was having to gently push her along. After 5 seconds of staring at her, Beck fell into my lap, crying harder than Jade was shaking.

"Aw, don't worry Beck, it will work out." Cat said comfortingly, patting his shoulder.

"No, it will not, because we are dead, me and Jade are never going to get married, never have kids, never grow old together. HOW CAN THAT POSSIBLY WORK OUT?"

"That is so sad."

"Yes. It is sad." Said a strange man, who came and sat next to us on the white bench. "That you three are dead, when you are so young." He shook his head for a moment, staring at his shoes. He then looked up at Beck.

"How old are you?" He said.

"...16"

The man looked back down at his shoes. "That's way too young to die. Especially if you have a lover?"

Beck looked at _his_ shoes then, his eyes still filled with salty tears.

"Yes. Her name is Jade."

"She was a very lucky woman. Is she the goth one?"

Beck nodded.

"I'm so sorry. Really, I am."

Then the man got up and walked away. "Who was that?" Cat asked.

"No idea." Beck answered.

* * *

><p>After a few weeks we went to our shared funaral.<p>

It was so, so akward.

We sat in a row, at the back of the church. Robbie was standing at the front, singing.

"Oh simple thing, where have you gone, I'm getting old and I need somthing to rely on. So tell me when, your gonna let me in, I'm getting old and I need somewhere to begin-"

He was supposedly singing it for all of us, but we knew who he was really singing it for:

Cat. This was her favorite song, after all.

"And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it, somewhere only we know-"

Tears slowly leaked from Cat's eyes.

"This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go, somewhere only we know. Somewhere only we know, somewhere only we know."

Robbie took a bow, and the audience clapped quietly.

"A very touching song from Robbie." The Priest said. "And now we will have Trina and...Rex, singing a shortened down version Tori's favorite song, Love the way you lie."

Robbie, this time carrying Rex, came back on stage, soon followed by Trina. It was the first time I'd seen her since the accident, and though she looked fine, I could read my sister like a book.

She was distraught.

I knew every single word of Love the way you lie, and loved listening to it even if it was sung terribly.

Which I expeted to happen then.

But, unbeleivably, Trina actually sang the song well. The entire content of the church stared at her, except me, who cried the whole time.

"On the first page, of our story,  
>the future seemed so bright,<br>And this thing turned out so evil,  
>I don't know why I'm still suprised.<br>Even angel's have their wicked schemes,  
>And you take that, to new extremes,<br>But you'll always be, my hero,  
>Even though you've lost, your mind.<p>

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie,<br>Oh, love the way you lie."

Then it switched to Rex's rapping.

"It's the morning, you wake  
>The sunray hits your face<br>smeared make-up as we lay  
>In the wake of destruction,<br>Hush baby, speak softly,  
>Tell me that your awfully sorry<br>That you pushed me into the coffee table  
>last night<br>So I can push you off me..."

You get the picture, the sang a song, and it was beautiful.

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

OK, so am I going slowly insane or did I just hear Trina sing WELL?

I'm probably going insane.

"Another very touching song there. Finally, before we lower the coffins, Jade is going to give a speech.

Oh n**o**.

I watched Jade wander on the stage wearing a black strapless dress and fishnets with black high heels and fishnet gloves.

"I was deeply upset when Cat died. She was my best friend, my sidekick, my little red princess. She was one of those little hilights in your life that we all need to survive. She was a great loss for me. Tori; well she was ok, I suppose, mabye the doctor should have slapped her butt a bit harder when she was born, but she was, she was ok, not that much of a loss but, satifactory. But, the greatest loss of all is my boyfriend, Beck. He was my other half, and him dying is like a part if me dying. I can't live without him. He will forever be my leader, my king, my idol. I will never forget him, and I hope that if he is somewhere, anywhere, that he is happy. That he remembers me."

I was crying so hard I fell into my own head. Not literally, it's just somthing I say.

"Thank you." she sobbed.

They lowered the coffins.

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

It was a few weeks after the accident. Improv class with Sicowitz was next. I don't think we still had to go to school now we were dead, but I went anyway just to be sure.

Sicowitz wandered into the room, his face as red as my hair.

"Ok, class, today we are going to pretend to be creatures from the sea." he said, his voice thick like he had just been crying. "I will give an example. This is my impression of an eel."

He lay face down on the floor and shook his body vilontly. The entire class laughed.

"Even when he's depressed he still acts like a madman." Beck said, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"O!" Sicowitz sudenly got up, looking angry. "That's just plain mean!"

The whole class went silent, even more confused than normal.

"Ok, who said it? Who said I was a madman?"

We looked at eachother. Someone else must have said it.

"And FYI, I am not depressed, I am just really, really sad that some of my pupils have passed on."

Ok, this was getting weird.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Tori said, confused.

"Yes, I can hear you, you're speaking into my earhole!" He then began scanning the class. "Even though non of you lips are moving. Ok.. this is weired, what's happening?"

"Sicowitz, say our names!" Beck said, then began saying our names over and over again, soon being copyed by me and Tori. Sicowitz was covering his ears, hummng to keep out the noise until;

"BECK TORI CAT!" he yelled, then ran out the door.

* * *

><p>We were walking along the pathway from school, discussing what had happened.<p>

"Ok, so Sicowitz is a phyisic." Tori said. Then I realised somthing hilarious.

"Hey, Phyisic Phyco! Get it?" Tee Hee.

"Yes, Cat. Alliteration is hilarious." Beck sighed. I was glad he liked my joke.

Then I stopped laughing, because I saw a person I recognised as the small man who I crushed with my shoe the night we died.

"Look!" I said, pointing at him. He had changed since I had last seen him. He now had two black eyes and several large scabbs on his face.

"Should we follow him?" Tori said.

No-one even had to answer. We were behind him in a flash.

After a few minutes of walking, he entered an old, empty apartment with bordered up windows. He locked the door behind him, us only just getting inside in time.

"I'm here." he said.

"No-one behind you?" said another voice from a person I could not see.

"No." the small man said. Tee hee, he couldn't see us!

Another person, in a wheelchair, came out of the shadows. He had several scars on his face, probably held together by long ago stitches.

"Has the deed been done?" He said, flicking on a light swich. The room now had no shadows, and I could quite clearly see a table with no chairs and a dart board with a picture on it.

"Yes, the boy is dead and gone. Two others were killed in the process-"

"It wasn't Jade was it?"

"No, it was a hot brunette and a crazy red-head. Jade is as right as rain, only she's probably really depressed seeing her boyfriend go."

"Well, I'll be her boyfriend soon. And she'll feel real pain then."

He threw a dart at the picture on the dart board, and it hit the boy in the picture straight between the eyes. The boy was Beck, and he was kissing Jade lightly on the cheek.

I suddenly realised who the boy in the chair was.

"Oh my God!" I gasped, looking over at Beck, only to see him staring right back, with the same horrified expression as me.

"What?" Tori said, inbetween us. "Is something wrong?"

"You bet somthing's wrong!" Beck answered. "We know that wheelchair guy."

"Who is he?"

"Martin, Jade's evil ex."

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on, he can't be that evil."<p>

"Really? Well, number one; he just got us murdered. And two; he used to beat Jade to the ground every time she stood out of line. When she kissed me and he found out, he stabbed her in the shoulder. Don't beleive me? Just ask to see her scar and she'll reveal all."

"I can't ask her to see it though, she's not a Sicowitz phyisic!"

"Thats not the point!" He yelled now, getting angry at just the thought of Jade in pain.

"Beck almost got put in prison for what he did to that guy." I said, trying to calm him down with reminders of his triumphs.

"Cat, I did get put in prison."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Jade bailed me out at the last minute."

"REALLY?" Tori was shocked out of her skin. Eww, I've just realised how gross that sounds. "What the hell did you do?"

"Well, um..." I tried to answer, but Jade had told me in detail what had happened, and it was too gross to say out loud.

"Let's just say; he wasn't in that chair before I got to him."

"...Oh."

"But, he thinks that Jade told Beck to do it." I said. "And now he knows where she is and Beck isn't there to protect her anymore."

"...OH."

"And he has an assasin on his side."

"...OH!"

"This is bad." Beck said. "This is very very bad."

"What we gonna do?" I was really really scared that what I thought might happen to Jade on that awful night, when the small man pressed the pistol against her chin.

"We need to tell her she's in danger."

"How?"

We all looked at eachother.

"SICOWITZ!"

* * *

><p>Tori's POV<p>

The next day we went round to Sicowitz's house. He was probably still freaked out by the whole situation yesterday, as he kept looking behind him when he walked.

Well, he was about to be freaked out some more.

"Sicowitz!" Cat said. "We need to ask you something.

He froze on the spot. "It's Ok, Sicowitz... there are no ghosts... it's just the coconut milk."

"No, Sicowitz, we're real, we're Ghosts! We really need your help."

"OOooOOooOOooOO!" Cat made a noise of a classic ghost.

"Shut up Cat, we don't want to freak him out even more."

"Not real not real NOT REAL!" he chanted over and over again to block the sound of us.

"No, we are real Sicowitz!" I yelled.

"PROVE IT! Pick up one of my FINE animal statuets."

We looked at the tiny Elephants and Giraffs littering the table. "But our hands will just go right through-"

"PROVE IT!" I reached out to a mother Elephant, but of course, my hand merged through. Beck tried with the father, but the same thing happened.

"See, not real!" Sicowitz said, triumphant. "All in my mind."

I gave a huge sigh. I thought there was no way we were going to prove it.

"No, Sicowitz, we are!" Cat said. "Look!" and she reached out to the baby elephant and, to my amazemant, picked it up without bother.

"aaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaaa! IT'S A FLOATING STATUETE!"

"See!" Cat picked up the mother and father too and started to juggle the small family. Sicowitz's head went round and round in unison.

"OK! Stop! I beleive you!" He finally shouted.

"Well, good." Beck said. "Because we need your help bad."

"Can you give Jade a message for us?" I asked, "She's in real danger."

Sicowitz paced back and forth, staring at the ground. "What sort of danger?"

"Remember... Martin Freeman, Jade's ex?" Beck said. I saw a hint of anger in his eyes. Mabye just remembering this Martin guy existed made him want to cripple him all over again.

"Ah, yes. Martin Freeman. Nasty piece of work. Did you know he once smacked my face?"

"Did you know he once stabbed Jade?"

Sicowitz froze to the floor. I think he even stopped breathing.

"And that he once hired an assasin to come kill me, and the assasin accidently killed Tori and Cat too but Martin didn't mind?"

Sicowitz fell over, but still frozen in his position.

"And now he's going to be Jade's boyfriend and beat her all over again?"

Sicowitz practically died. But didn't.

"So, that's the danger." Cat said with a smile.

"Help us?" I asked.

Sicowitz raced outside so fast that, for a moment, I thought he had super powers.

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

We arrived at Jade's house. It was almost silent, just the faint sound of her mom's cooking.

And Sicowitz's knock.

"Oh, hello." Jade's mother answered the door. She had bags under her eyes, as if she'd been up all night.

Mabye, up all night trying to calm her daughter down. "Your Jadie's teacher, arn't you? Sicowitz?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Jade. It's important."

"...Ok, Come in." She turned her head so it was facing upstairs "Jadie, Mr Sicowitz is here to see you!"

Sicowitz walked inside, and Mrs West closed the door. On us.

"OH!" Cat said. "How are we supposed to get inside now? This is a catastrophe! What's going to happen to-"

I didn't hear the rest, because me and Tori walked through the door.

"...oh" We heard Cat say faintly. Then we heard a bang on the door, and a faint "Ouch!" from Cat.

Oh. We forgot she didn't move through solid objects. So we turned to Sicowitz, who was wiping his feet with a mop.

"Hey, can you open the door for Cat?" Tori asked.

"Sure. Hey, is that Jade's mom? It looks like Jade but she's nicer than Mary Poppins."

"I know. She shocked me when I first came to meet her." I said.

After the door was opened, Cat came in, giggiling

"Tee hee, I said catastrophe. Get it? _Cat-_astrophe. Tee hee!"

"I wish now I wasn't physic." Sicowitz said.

We went up to Jade's room after Sicowitz's feet had been compleatly cleansed. She was invisable at first, camoflauged in the black wall. When we finally saw her, it was the saddest thing I'd ever seen since the accident. She looked like she hadn't eaten all for the whole two weeks we'd been dead, because she was pale and so skinny a toddler could have lifted her up with one hand.

"...Jade?" Sicowitz was careful now, speaking softly as not to upset her. "Hi."

"Hey, Sicowitz." She said hoarsly. I wanted to hug her so hard she popped. I couldn't even hold her hand.

But Sicowitz could.

"Jade, I need to tell you somthing. Your not going to like it at first, but you'll get the hang of it."

"Just come out with it, Sicowitz."

Sicowitz took a deep breath. "It's about Beck. And Cat and Tori."

A single tear leaked from her eye at my name. She seemed to have lost all her spite and crulety.

Maybe being dead was better for her?

"I can hear them. They want to speak to you."

She punched him in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She yelled. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN DO THIS?"

She punched him again and again. I knew I needed to do something.

"Um... tell her about the lullabys I used to sing to her!"

He did, and she immediately stopped, her expression changing from anger to shock.

"...How the hell do you know about that?"

"Beck just told me, now will you please stop injuring my facial muscles!"

Jade stared into his eyes. "You really can hear him?"

"YES! I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU FOR AGES!"

She loosened her tense muscles and started to cry silent tears.

"He has a message for you. Apparantly, it's important." Sicowitz said, massaging his sore face. Jade folded her arms in her Jade-like way.

"...Well go on then. Spit it out."

We told her the whole story. I could see her wince every time she heard the word Martin, as if she could still feel the punches.

"So if you're not careful, Martin is going to come over and kill you. But not kill you just hurt you." Sicowitz finished translating.

Jade stood for a while, soaking in what we'd just told her, before crumpling to the floor.

"Hhh...hheee... he killed them?" she managed to gasp through the river of tears.

"No, the assasin did, but he hired the assasin so technically yeah."

"I...imm... I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" He despair suddenly changed to anger. She scrambled to her feet and started to punch and kick the wall in a mad frenzy.

I wanted to kill Martin too.

"Jade, calm down." Sicowitz tried to prise her gently from the wall. "We need one of your expert mean plans to get back at him."

She stopped kicking and screaming. She started to smile. And I knew we had our revenge.

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

In less than 5 minutes we were in Martin's apartment. I was all set for revenge. Jade's plan was mean, but he deserved every minute of it.

We'd sneaked in through one of the boarded up windows, near the back. We waited until he was in the elevator until we went into his main room, the one with the dartboard in.

"Wow, this guy does not like Beck." Sicowitz whispered, looking at the dartboard with an expression of thought mixed with discust on his face.

"Where did he even get that picture?" Jade asked, with the same expression.

"Shh! Everyone shut up and get into position." Tori started to instruct. "Sicowitz, tell Jade to run through the plan with us one more time."

"Ok. Jade, go through the plan which involves Cat freaking Martin out at first by moving things about and writing Murderer on his mirror on permanant marker. Then you come out and ask Martin questions that hopfully lead to him admitting what he did, while I'm hiding in the closet recording the whole thing. We then show it to the cops."

"...Well, there isn't much point now is there?"

Suddenly, we heard the elevator start to move. Sicowitz and Jade quickly scurried into place. a few seconds later, it came into the room.

And, I'm not sure if it was just me, but when he entered, everything went cold.

The monster child wheeled himself towards the wooden table in the middle of the room. On it was a picture of Jade, a key ring with a guitar on it, and several darts. He picked up one of these darts and threw it at the picture on the dartboard again, aimimg for the temple.

I knew it was My Time To Shine.

I caught the dart and held it in mid air. A puzzled expression dominated Martin's face. He started to wheel slowly towards me, but I threw the dart at him! He ducked out of the way just in time, the puzzled look deepening. I then went mad with it all. I started knocking glasses off the shelves, pushing the table over, pouring milk on the floor (I got the milk from the fridge). Finally, I stole the permanant marker from the shelf and ran over to the big mirror.

M U R D E R E R

I spelt the word out in big, capital letters, each one making me feel more fury. The Monster child rolled over to the vandalised mirror, staring in shock at his own reflection behind the terrible word that should never have been brought into existence.

Jade's Time To Shine.

"Martin?"She said, coming out of her hiding place.

"Jade? What are you doin' here? Was it you making all that stuff move? How'd you get into my flat? How'd you _find_ my flat?"

All the questions he darted at her were deflected with more questions.

"Where did you get that picture?" She said, pointing at the dart board.

"I...I..."

"What does that mean?" Pointing at the mirror.

"Teehee, she already knows what it means!" I laughed, but of course Martin couldn't hear. Teehee.

"Jade, I..."

"Tell me Martin, TELL ME!"

The plan was going as smooth as my brother's face after he's finished sanding it down. But then Jade pushed him over the edge.

"Your a murderer, Martin. A filthy skunkbag murderer. Who belongs in Hell."

And I don't know how, but Martin died. He just died.

Sicowitz emerged from the cupboard, his camera still recording. "...Ok, what just happened?"

"He just ...died?" Tori asked someone, I don't know who.

"Of fright." Beck said. Suddenly, another Martin stood up out of his wheelchair and looked around, panting.

"...I can walk. I CAN WALK! I CAN-" Then Beck stepped in front of him. "...It's you."

Beck said nothing, just starred into Martin's eyes with an angry expression.

"You stole my Jadeycakes! I thought Marion had finished you off!"

"Turn around, Martin." Beck finally said. Martin did as he was told, and saw his own body.

"I...Im..." He stuttered, the words getting stuck in his throat. He was almost vomiting with shock. Tee Hee.

I wasn't laughing for long though. Because the shadows had come off their objects. They had started to form into little hooded figures, who started to grab Martin's clothes and hair. They were dragging him downwards. Through the floor, down to the earths core. Tee hee, that rhymed.

"Ok, now I'm even more confused." Sicowitz claimed, almost crushing the camera in his sweaty hands. "What happened to the shadows? They all just vanished!"

"I don't think anyone knows what happened just then. Except Martin." Beck said, wiping his brow and chuckling. Then I started laughing, then Tori, then Sicowitz, and soon everybody.

"Why are we laughing, someone just died!" Jade said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, thats done. I was going to do a big cheesey ending but couldn't work out how to put it down in words. So you'll have to make do.<strong>

***Part of the SAFARI SLAM Bade weekend***


End file.
